fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Starter Guide
Introduction A large contribution as to why Fistful of Frags player base is starting to dwindle is because of the lack of proper server setup documentation. I spent several hours trying to learn about how the servers worked, since I haven't set up servers for the source engine at all before. I assumed I couldn't be the only one frustrated, so I've decided to document what I've learned here for the general public. I hope it can help you! Server Installation Basics It should be noted that this entire guide is based upon a Linux server. I use Ubuntu 12.04LTS, but this guide should point you in the right direction if you use CentOS. I'll try to include CentOS information when I can, as I know it's the most popular used server OS right now. There are two ways to install your server. One is a rather complicated process of downloading it through steam manually. The other method uses a script that I discovered online that eased the process. I will explain how to use the script. To start, you need a few basic Linux libraries. Run the following command based on your OS: * Ubuntu: apt-get install gdb mailutils postfix lib32gcc1 * Debian: dpkg --add-architecture i386 ** apt-get update ** apt-get install gdb mailutils postfix tmux ca-certificates lib32gcc1 * CentOS: yum install gdb mailx wget nano tmux glibc.i686 libstdc++.i686 If any of the commands give you errors not seeing the package or don't download anything, you either don't have 64 bit OS or already had the packages. Nothing to worry about! Next, you need to create a new user for the script, because it will not run in root. adduser fofserver After adding the user, download the script: wget http://danielgibbs.co.uk/dl/fofserver make it executable: chmod +x fofserver and install the game: ./fofserver install "What the hell did all of that do?" It creates a user in your server, and creates a home folder for it (/home/fofserver) where it downloaded the server and generated some basic configuration. Now, for me, I had to do some basic IP binding, because my box runs alongside other ones. To see if you need to, type: ./fofserver start If it says your IP needs to be set, use a text editor (I use vi) to edit the fofserver script, find the IP section, and bind it to your server's public IP. The server is running! Now what? At this point, your server should be fully running and functional! Yay! Unfortunately, it's stuck in free for all and on one map infinitely. If you're fine with that, stop reading here! Otherwise, read on! Switching Maps Switching maps involves editing your fofserver file. When you open it up, you should find a section like this: You need to change the map name to any of the Fistful of Frags maps, which are listed in the maps folder. I have included a list below for convenience: Each file is listed twice because half of the files are basic map data references and the other are the actual maps. Category:Server Creation